NeS2 Post 1808
In NeS2 Post 1808 Britt the Legend continues with Britt and Chronos, who were sent back in time in NeS2 Post 1805, into the timestream of King John who manages to capture them both. They are in Ireland, 1200AD, and King John takes them to Castle Desmond where Count Desmond, known as The Commander to Britt, has then tied in the garden so that the NeSferatu could feed on them. Adélaide Simonier speaks to Chronos through the trans-temporal-communicator but then Nyneve shows up and recognises Britt. Nyneve intends to feed on Britt but Chronos is able to alter a short-time displacement and causes their binds to fall. She then slips out of her cloak and becomes invisible. While invisible she causes havoc before dragging Britt away. In their future, where Britt and Chronos had been in NeS2 Post 1805, Adélaide is met by the family friend Lorenzo Prime. In the present day Arkng Thand gets a new phone and downloads the audio book of Britt the Legend so that he doesn't have to stay in the White House Library to read. Post Britt the Legend - Chapter Nineteen [[Britt: The Legend|'Britt: The Legend']]' - Chapter Nineteen' Soldier: "Capture them!" Britt: "Uh, does he mean us?" Chronos: "Want to stay and find out?" Britt and Chronos began to flee through the woodland, hopping over fallen trees and diving under low-hanging branches. Or at least Chronos did, Britt tripped over ever log and cracked his face into every branch. Chronos: "Over here!" The two of them dove into a large hole within the roots of an ancient tree. Huddled inside, they peek through the foliage growing at the base of the tree. A group of soldiers appeared, wearing Ye Olde armour and wielding short swords. They slowed to a stop and peered around, trying to seek out any hidden dangers in the woodland. Soldier: "Looks like they scarped. It's safe to approach, my King!" King John: "Good good! I could see that gleam in the bugger's eye! Robin HoodRobin Hood article, Wikipedia. must be brought to justice!" Chronos mumbled to herself; Chronos: "Of all the Characters' timestreams... it had to be his." King John sneezed. Soldier: "Uh oh... someone must be talking about you, Sire." King John: "What? Because I sneezed? Damn, my ears itch like buggery!" Soldier: "Wow. Definitely, Sire. Probably speaking bad, and all." King John: "What!? How dare they! The blighters! Out with you! Where are you!?" Britt: "Crapcakes." Within minutes Britt and Chronos were captured and put under guard. After being told how terrible they were for trying to steal King John's money, they were escorted towards the local castle. As they tramped through the cold, the dark sky opened up and snow began to gently descend upon the land. While most of the soldiers seemed enthralled by the beauty of it, King John grumbled that his expensive clothes were going to be ruined. By the time they reached the castle, even the soldiers were complaining about the snow that seeped into their clothes and Chronos' long, heavy cloak was slowing her down. Britt: "While I get to freeze my bollocks off in my minimalistic clothing." Chronos: "Teach you for wandering around half-naked." King John: "Welcome to... Camelot!" Britt: "Whoa! Seriously!?" King John: "Don't be daft! I was just jesting. Burnt Camelot down to the ground years ago. At least I think it was Camelot. It had a round table in it anyway. Can't have anything so... socialist in my country." Britt: "So what castle is this?" King John: "Castle Desmond." Britt and Chronos turned as the owner of Castle Desmond stalked into the room. Britt: "The Commander..." Count Desmond: "My King, I see you have brought guests." King John: "Thought they were Robin Hood and one of his sorry men. Instead, a couple of trespassers after my gold." Count Desmond: "In Ireland?" King John: "You don't know the lengths that green-clad sod will go to!" Count Desmond: "You wish for me to have them locked up?" King John: "No need! Feed them to your dogs! You have dogs, right?" Count Desmond: "Dogs... you could say that. Either way, something can feed on them." King John: "Good to know, Count Desmond. I'll leave them in your capable hands." Count Desmond: "Chain them outside. One of my pets will take care of them." The soldiers dragged the two captives to the rear of the castle. Snow now coated the cobbled stones of the courtyard and the leafless trees that marched in lines around the garden. The soldiers, knowing better, decided not to stick around after tying Britt and Chronos to a pillar. Chronos: "Always leave captives unattended. Perfect time for us to escape!" Adél's voice resounded in Chronos' head. Adél: "I can't believe you actually travelled through time..." Chronos: "Time-travelling is what I do." Britt: "What year is it anyway? I can't actually tell if this is the future or not." Chronos: "Actually, it's the past. Currently it's around 1200AD." Britt: "Well, considering when I was born, that's still the future for me." Adél: "I think anyone would find your timeline incredibly confusing, grandfather." Chronos: "He can't hear you, Adél." Britt: "Tell Adél I said hi, by the way." Chronos: "Do I look like a messaging service?" Britt: "Frankly I'm not sure what you're supposed to look like at all." Nyneve: "You came back..." Britt: "Nyn...eve...?" Britt's oldest and truest friend emerged from the shadows. She wore a long green dress with a fur-lined cloak hung over her shoulders. Her dark was extra-curled, but poked out from beneath a pillbox hat and headscarf typical for the period. Her dark eyes stared at Britt with some amazement. Nyneve: "I never thought I'd see you again. I... can't believe you're still alive..." Britt: "I would say likewise, but I suppose "alive" would be a subjective term..." Nyneve: "You left me." Britt: "I-... I didn't. I tried to help but..." Nyneve: "I'm glad you did. Now I'm... so much more than I was." Britt: "You're like The Commander now. Like... death..." Nyneve: "I am death." She placed her cold fingers against Britt's warm cheek. It was a strange sensation for Britt to speak with her again after so much time had elapsed between them. Yet she didn't seem like the Nyneve he once knew. She was different. Very different. And that was hidden within her eyes. Britt: "Where's the pet the Commander spoke of?" Nyneve: "He means me. And my brothers..." Several male NeSferatu stepped out of the shadows simultaneously. They gathered behind Nyneve in a dramatic semi-circle. Adél: "I noticed your sneezing has gone away, Chronos!" Chronos: "Now is not the time, Girl." Nyneve: "My dear Britt, your new girlfriend seems to have lost the plot." Britt: "I don't think she ever had it." Chronos: "You watch your mouth, Britt. And I am not his girlfriend." Nyneve: "So you're currently available, Britt?" Britt: "Available for dinner? Or available for dinner?" Nyneve: "I'd much prefer the first. Imagine it. You could live forever with me." Britt: "Actually I'm already forced to live forever..." Nyneve: "Uh... well I guess that takes away most of the allure of being a NeSferatu, doesn't it?" Britt: "I reckon so." Nyneve: "Well, then at least we'll be able to enjoy a final meal together, won't we?" Britt: "Seems like you'd enjoy the menu more than me... Chronos, can't you do something?" Chronos: "Like what?" Britt: "Like use your time powers to get us out of here?" Chronos: "We're trapped within King John's timestream. I can't just zip us through time or space like usual." Nyneve: "Time powers?" Chronos: "You and your big mouth." Britt: "Sorry, I don't know any coded phrases for 'time travelling powers'!" Nyneve: "Brothers. One of you fetch our father... he may find this interesting..." One of the NeSferatu brothers dashed into the house at such a speed that Britt couldn't catch sight of him. Chronos: "Okay. What I can do is kind of strange to get your head round but... pop!" The ropes that had bound them were suddenly lying the snow. Britt didn't see or feel them fall, they just relocated within a jolting second. Britt: "Uh... you have l33t escape-artist skills?" Chronos: "I altered time so the ropes were never actually tied. So now those ropes are on the ground and we were never tied." Britt: "Brain... death..." Nyneve: "Don't let them escape." Chronos: "I don't plan to escape... yet." The black cloak slipped from Chronos' body and for a tantalising moment Britt swore he got to see beautiful, naked skin. But just as instantly, it was gone and Chronos disappeared. Britt and the NeSferatu stand, dumbfounded, until a moment later the NeSferatu brothers were being beaten up... by thin air. Nyneve: "She's invisible! Find a net or something! Get h--ACK!" Nyneve fell flat on her back. Britt: "Don't hurt her!" Chronos: "Idiot." Chronos' voice came from a location close to Britt moments before he felt himself being dragged away from castle Desmond. Adél: "Ah... appears my friend is here." Chronos: "I don't need to know about your tea parties." ---------- Back to the future! Adélaide Simonier greeted her friend with a warm hug. Adél: "Thanks for coming, Lorenzo." Lorenzo Prime: "Happy to help, Adél. Our families have long been tied together by your ancestor. In your message, it said he'd returned. Where is he?" Adél: "Well..." Thrawn42689: "It is complete." Arkng Thand rose, walks over to a cabinet and picks up his new GalaxySamsung Galaxy article, Wikipedia.'' smartphone.'' Arkng Thand: "Because AndroidAndroid article, Wikipedia. is what all the cool kids use these days." He fiddles with the screen until he found his new audio book. Britt: The Legend - installed. Now he can listen to the book wherever he goes without confining himself to the library. References External References Category:Post Category:NeS2 Post